Equation of Forgiveness
by Lherien
Summary: "You left me at the altar and you took all my money. Do you know how I felt? Do you know all the humiliation that came after that?" He released her and turned away, "And now you come to my engagement party to give me an explanation?"


Ok! Well, I encounter this awesome fic in Spanish that really amazed me! It's just epic! I asked Kurosaki-Tsuki for permission to translate it into English, which she gladly did! Let's thank her for her awesome idea! She owns the plot of this story, not me.

Author's Note: Hello, nice to say hello!

Well first I must say that the inspiration for this fic came from a dream, something strange, but that was actually one of the scenes of this chapter is literally from the dream. XD In order not to bored you with this, I must clarify that I'm not married to this couple, so I have yet to decide whether to keep the couple or if there will be some changes (but most likely it would remain, because I really like ItaSaku and the dream was that) but hey I'll await your views of this fic, I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it.

The characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei, the story is completely mine just like some characters who appear here.

* * *

-**Equation of Forgiveness-**

...

_**Chapter One**_

...

"We are easily deceived by those who we do not know and do not matter, the problem is being deceived by those we love."

...

In the dark streets of Konoha, a beautiful pink-haired girl with emerald eyes ran pushing through the crowd of people who took their evening walks. She was dressed for a party, wearing an elegant blue dress, her hair was tied in a high bun with curls falling on her back and her cheeks were tinged with a soft pink. She arrived to a big mansion where at the door two men were receiving invitations. She handed over her invitation and entered the house, passing through a beautiful and lush garden, which was full of roses of all colors and in the center was a beautiful fountain that had the figure of an angel with an olive branch in hand, which came a stream of crystalline water. It had not been the first time she had been there, but those were happy times, completely different to how she now lived.

As she moved, her breathing was recovering from the race she had ran to get there, but being extremely nervous did not help much. She climbed the luxurious, marble stairs of the main entrance, passing through the mahogany door and then she seized her movements as a soft melody invaded her ears, she could almost confirm that it was _he _who played so delicately, but no, she knew exactly how the man who she was looking for played, the one at the moment was nothing more and nothing less than his friend, Shisui Uchiha. Her lips formed a melancholy smile as she began to advance again.

The emerald eyes of the girl traveled every corner of the room looking for raven hair, without much success. In the living room she found a number of people well known to her, however, anyone there present would say something or turn towards her to gaze (not so politely) due to her doing something really bad for that society (that consisted mostly of men) to forgive her. As the predatory looks of the people were beginning to bother, she began to get desperate, wanting to find him now. She turned her gaze to the beautiful balcony where she found him, however, he was not alone, a really beautiful girl was beside him. Her heart clenched, that girl was his fiancée and the party she was at the moment was their engagement party, that hurt… really hurt.

They talked and laughed, they looked really happy, the rosette's heart clenched again. She had missed the chance to be happy at his side and not only that, she had caused an enormous damage to the guy that now laughed next to a young woman… a woman who was not her. She allowed herself to look, the man was tall with long black hair, white skin, and dark circles that were even deeper than she last remembered, onyx black eyes that had a terrible emptiness, a void she had left.

The scene was interrupted by a woman with raven black hair, who she knew well. That woman was the man's mother; Mikoto Uchiha, a strong woman specially with those who dared to harm her children, which she herself fell within that category, so for the woman the pinkette that had hurt her son was not welcome. The woman took the girl with chestnut hair color leaving only the young man, that was the perfect opportunity, so she approached him slowly, entering the balcony, closing the door behind her. The man seemed to notice but did not move a muscle, she then began walking towards him.

"That was fast," she heard the voice of the young man. "What did my mother want?"

She did not answer and he did not turn around, the wind fluttered the hair and clothes of both beings.

"Itachi." Finally the young woman spoke.

He recognized her voice perfectly. He turned sharply, his face was no longer a pleasant, cheerful face, no, now his face was as emotionless as his eyes… they were empty.

"What are you doing here?" He let out bitterly.

"I need to talk to you."

"You and I have nothing to talk about."

The man's voice was hard, he would never dedicate her a kind voice that she had heard a few minutes ago when he had thought that she was the woman with chestnut color hair. Her hands began to tremble and tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"Please let me speak," the girl said with a trembling voice.

"What will you tell me, Sakura?" Her name came from his lips sounding like a curse, "You're going to fill my ears with lies?"

"No, I just want to explain…"

"Explain what?" He walked around the girl who was on the verge of tears. "Please Sakura, you have lost the right to address me a single word."

Every time he pronounced her name was like a slap on the face.

"Itachi, if you allow me, I will explain, if you just let me talk I… I…"

And every time she uttered his name was like a slap on the face.

He grabbed her shoulders and nailed his onyx eyes with her emerald ones, it was then that all his anger turned into sadness.

"What happened, Sakura?" He said it in a almost pleading whisper. "I loved you, I was willing to give up my inheritance to my name, all for you, because I did not care about anything, because I loved you. We were going to get married, but then what happened? Ah, yes!" He said with irony. "You left me at the altar and you took all my money. Do you know how I felt? Do you know all the humiliation that came after that?" He released her and turned away, "And now you come to my engagement party to give me an explanation?"

She knew it, she knew all the damage she had caused, but like him she had suffered, had spent a whole ordeal. On impulse she rounded the boy's waist in a hug, he tried to escape but at last a few minutes of struggle he managed to stay still.

"I never stopped loving you," the woman said it in a barely audible whisper, "I know that with a simple sorry is not going to accomplish anything because I did you so much damage, but if you only listened to me you will understand why I did it…"

"Sakura if only… if only you had come to the altar… if only…" He pulled away from the embrace and walk a few steps. "…but that does not matter now. I will marry soon and you cannot change that. In reality, I don't know why you came."

Behind them the door opened again allowing to show the girl with chestnut hair color and Mikoto Uchiha. Both turned.

"What are you doing here, Haruno Sakura?" Asked the woman. "Leave my house now or I'll call the police." Mikoto said harshly.

"I… just wanted to talk," she said, wiping tears away, "I'm sorry."

The chestnut-haired woman looked expectantly at the pink-haired woman who ran from the balcony.

"What did she want?" The Uchiha matriarch said coldly.

"Talk," said the young man as he walked away from the balcony leaving his fiancée confused.

"Mikoto-san?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Akiko, everything's fine."

* * *

She once again ran down the streets, now clear of people, she no longer held her tears letting them run excessively. Her cheeks were redder and her breathing was more agitated, fatigue consumed her, plus the terrible pain in her right side that was leaving her without air. She knew, was aware that the meeting could not have been better, but it hurt, really hurt. She stopped at an empty street with a lantern that only lit the place she was leaning on. A black car pulled alongside her and a blond boy creept gingerly next to her.

"Sakura-chan?" The boy asked doubtfully.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I knew this would happen, I was ready, it's just very painful."

"You better get in the car, Sakura-chan, you must return to the hospital."

"Yeah."

Both of them got into the car where a girl with pearl color eyes awaited the pinkette. She helped her up and placed an oxygen mask on her, behind the wheel was a black-haired man, who watched them as the blonde sat himself right next to the black-haired guy.

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for the invitation." The pinkette said while lifting her mask.

The car started and drove away to the hospital.

* * *

"How did she enter the mansion? It was completely being watched the whole time." Spoke Mikoto.

"It shouldn't surprise you, it's her specialty." Uchiha Fugaku said, "The problem here is not _how _but _why_."

The Uchiha were completely humiliated. The most despicable person and less desired had entered a private party, and well, not just any party, the engagement party of the man that she had left in ruins and completely had humiliated.

"I managed to calm Akiko and her family saying that it was just a misunderstanding, but I'm not sure they believe me. Shisui even talked to Haruto."

"You did well, Mikoto, though the one that concerns me here is Itachi."

The boy was completely absorbed in his thoughts, the voices of their parents sounded miles away, his mind was concentrated only in the warm embrace of Sakura. He could feel his body trembling, he could feel her tears wetting his clothes, he could feel the tremor in her voice, but mostly he could feel that her words were real, that there was no lie in them and for a moment he was transported to the past, a past that he thought he had forgotten. He was grateful that his mother had interrupted his meditating, if it hadn't been so, he wasn't sure of what would of have happened.

"Are you all right, Itachi?"

"Yes, mother. Excuse me." Itachi said getting up and walking toward the door, "I just need to take some air." He left and closed the door behind him.

His steps were calm, the wind gently shook his hair and the moon shined in his eyes. He didn't know how he came to this, until a few hours ago his life was perfect, but now she had come to break it.

"Sakura, why now?" He whisper in the wind while his mind traveled several years ago where they were really happy.

Suddenly in the hallway that connected to his room he found her standing, looking into the garden, the beautiful brunette who minutes earlier had accompanied him on the balcony, the girl whom Mikoto referred to as Akiko.

That girl was really beautiful with her brown hair falling to her waist, her chocolate eyes reflecting peace and her red dress waved with the wind. She noticed the man's presence, but she didn't move or lose the calm she had. Itachi placed himself by her side trying to focus his gaze on what she was looking at. He knew that eventually he had to explain, because she was not going to stay calm with Shisui's explanation and he also wanted to talk about it with someone, maybe she wasn't the best person for it, but she deserved an explanation.

"Who was that woman?" She broke the silence.

"It's a pink stain from my past," he had told himself that he would tell her everything but it was really difficult, "I won't lie to you, I will not hide anything, but I find it hard to talk about her and even more with you."

"She was crying," she said, turning towards him, "Why was she looking for you?"

"It's a complicated story," he sighed, "Want me to tell you now?"

"I do not see why not."

"All right, but not here."

The two of them walked into a small room, sat down and then he began his story…

"Her name is Sakura and two years ago I was going to marry her, though she ran away with most of my money on our wedding day."

The girl's face showed empathy, but her eyes reflected a new feeling of which she was not foreign of, but she almost did not face that kind of emotion. She had grown to hate this girl who had hurt Itachi. She remembered how she had met the young man, he was gaunt, his dark circles were marked three times worst than how they were now, completely disheveled and disposal, but most importantly, he had not trusted her and now she understood why, because that Sakura woman had shattered him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this before, I wasn't prepared."

"I understand, but I'm not sure this is impacting both our commitment."

"Akiko…" The young man cupped the girl's face with his hands, gazing straight at her in the eye, "…Akiko, I'm sure of what I feel for you, though Sakura has returned, it doesn't mean I'll go after her."

The chestnut-haired colored woman relax a little, she did not doubt him, never would, but it was a difficult situation. The rosette was not ugly and if she had returned, it was for a reason.

The man's thoughts tried to focus on her eyes, but Sakura's emerald eyes appeared suddenly making it harder to have eye contact, so he moved away from Akiko, mentally repeating what he had said, expecting to believe it.

* * *

A few kilometers away, in a hospital, a blonde woman awaited at the reception, her arms folded across her huge breasts, the heel of her shoes hitting the floor clearly angry. Besides her, a black-haired woman looked nervously at the woman, shifting her eyes to a door at times. Behind them, a man with silver hair looked dully around while he rested against the wall with his arms crossed. The sound of heels was the only thing being heard along by the ticking of a clock.

The retention in the atmosphere was increasing, the cars went out, not so often from one another, the traffic had declined since the one in the morning. There was not much to do. The blonde had changed her position when a black car was parked directly opposite to the main gate of the hospital. The atmosphere was strained even further when the blond woman advanced with firm steps towards them.

The blond young man opened the door to reveal the pearly-eyed girl and the pinkette, on the side of the steering wheel the raven-haired male opened his door. A murderous aura spread all over the place, the two girls observed behind the guys only ceasing to open more their eyes.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha!" The cry startled the two young men who immediately turned and saw the blond woman followed by the dark-haired woman and the silver-haired man. "What the hell did ya think ya were doing?"

"Helping Sakura-chan out of the car." The blond replied nervously.

"You realize the seriousness of this matter! You're exposing Sakura to a relapse! And you, Sakura," she said looking at the young woman, "do not think you're saved from this one. It's perfectly clear where you were and I commanded you not to go."

"Tsunade-sama, don't be so strict. She's here and nothing's wrong with her," the dark-haired woman tried to calm her.

"Don't say a thing, Shizune. I perfectly know that it was you and Kakashi who helped her leave the hospital, then these two helped her get to the party with the help of Hinata Hyuga," she made a brief pause to take in so air, "I never expected something from you, Hyuga."

"Well, I… I…" She babbled.

"Oh! C'mon grandma, Hinata just wanted to help."

"What did you call me, Naruto?"

The young man began to sweat and before anyone could say anything, he was ten meters away from the blonde woman who was willing to run after him, but Sakura intervened.

"Everything is my fault, Tsunade-sama. I ordered them. Sorry."

The blonde crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"Tsk!" Mumble the blonde. "Naruto, you better come here right now if you don't want to be company to Sakura in a hospital bed."

The young man approached scared, and hid behind the pearled-eye woman who had a nice blush adorning her cheeks.

"Help her up to her room," she ordered the two young men, "Shizune get a wheelchair."

"Right away." The aforementioned made her way inside the hospital.

"And you, Kakashi, come to my office. I need to talk to you."

Each followed Tsunade's orders, who was the director of the hospital. When Sakura walked out of the automobile, Shizune helped her into the wheelchair, the blond man guided the chair to the elevator followed by Hinata, Sasuke, and Shizune. Nobody said anything while heading over to the girl's room. They were aware that it was unwise, but she insistent and they knew that when she proposed something, she wouldn't rest until it would be fulfilled, and after an elaborate plan, the girl made it out of the room, and well, we know the rest.

"How was it, Sakura?" Shizune asked walking out of the elevator.

"It couldn't have gone worst." Sakura responded limitedly.

Shizune didn't ask more, she respected Sakura's silence. Having come to room 303, the brunette dismissed herself leaving only the young group. Sakura got up from her chair and tried to lay down, the boys helping her, but Hinata interrupted them.

"You should change. You can't lay down like that, you're in the hospital."

The girl nodded mechanically and the pearled-eyed girl fired the guys out of the room. Outside the room, the blonde dropped heavily to the ground leaning against the door while the Uchiha was limited only to lean on the wall with his arms folded.

"Do you think your parents have suspected of you?" The blonde broke the silence.

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

"That's not an answer, teme," the blond argued, but not as he always did during other occasions. He was tired, and it had been a long day.

"If the conditions were normal, I would say Itachi realized but…" said the Uchiha a little bit tired, sitting next to the blond, "…but after two years without seeing her, I do not even think he would think about it, at least not now."

"You will have problems."

"Yes, I knew from the beginning."

The conversation was no more, well, truth is that the conversation was for that and more but none of them wanted to touch the topic, at least not yet. After half an hour, during where the blond fell asleep, the door opened, making the aforementioned fall back and wake up startled.

"What happened?" He shouted.

"Shut up Naruto! It's a hospital!" The Uchiha hissed, kicking the man. "Hinata just opened the door."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," apologized the girl.

"How's Sakura?" asked the Uchiha.

"She fell asleep, she was really exhausted."

"So there is nothing more for me to do here. I'm going home before they start to notice my absence."

The Uchiha headed towards the elevator under the expectant gaze of the two people who merely looked at him puzzled before they entered the room.

The black-haired stepped into the elevator and hit the last button indicating the first floor, his eyes were tired and his face looked older than it actually was. The elevator came to a halt, he stepped out and approached his car, and set off home; the Uchiha mansion, which moments ago had been in a big party.

When he arrived, from outside he could see the tension that gripped the house, there was no trace of the guests or Akiko's family, now there was only strain that he saw increase as he walked to the mahogany door.

"Where were you?" Uchiha Fugaku, his father, asked.

"Taking a walk."

"Precisely this night?"

"I was at the party, but I got bored," Sasuke said, moving towards the stairs. "And the guests? I thought the party would be extended further."

"There was a mishap."

"A mishap?"

"Yes, Haruno Sakura was here."

"So she's back. What did she want?"

"She was seeking for Itachi."

"Good for him."

"No, Sasuke. You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"This girl is an opportunist, we all know as well of what she is capable, we saw it two years ago, not to mention a few allegations against her."

Sasuke knew what his father meant, and he also had thought the same, but for half a year everything had changed. He squeezed his hands sealing his anger and went upstairs to his room, leaving his father bewildered. The truth was that he didn't want to argue. It had been a long, hard day, he needed to rest. With that thought in mind, he went inside his room, took off his jacket, leaving it on a chair, untied the knot of his tie and looked in the mirror, encountering the reflection of his brother sitting on the edge of his bed watching him closely.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"How was your evening walk?"

"Not so bad. How was your party?"

"Let's not act foolish, Sasuke."

"I did not think you thought that of your party."

"I'm not talking about that," said the elder Uchiha standing, "Where is she?"

"So fast you disappointed your fiancée?"

"Do not play dumb. You know I'm not talking about Akiko."

The young man's muscles tensed. It was Itachi after all, it was impossible for him not to notice. What he had told Naruto was only to avoid being disturbed by him.

"I do not know of whom you speak," he said following his act.

"Then I shall be more specific. Where's Sakura?"

"As if I even know. Was she not the one who ran away from you?"

The eldest brother was beginning to lose patience, he never did so, but now the urge to find the rosette was clouding his judgment, even forgetting that his beloved little brother was the one he was talking to at the moment.

"You know where she is. Her coming here in the exact moment you disappeared was no causality."

"I do not know what the hell you are talking about," Sasuke said turning to where his brother who was already barely two meters from him now, "now, if you may do me the favor of leaving me alone, I need to rest."

Itachi gave him a cold and incomprehensible look before leaving his room without saying anything. The younger sibling covered his face with both hands throwing himself onto his bed. It had definitely been a tiring day, also he wasn't sure how long his little act would last. Without thinking of nothing more, sleep soon overcame him, staying there lying in his bed with the uncomfortable suit and without a blanket to cover him.

* * *

A/N: Do I deserve reviews?


End file.
